Darien's Back
by MeatBallHead aka Ally
Summary: Darien comes back early from America and everyone wonders why? Tune in next week. lol Chapter 14 is up..... ::inhales deeply:: ahhh lemony fresh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Darien's back 

One sunny Saturday afternoon Serena and the girls were shopping when all of a sudden Raye ran into Darien.

"Watch it Raye" Darien yelled.

"Darien!" Serena yelled wide-eyed.

"Hey Meat Ball Head!" Darien yelled back (it was quite loud where they were) Serena ran into Darien's arms with tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you back so soon?" Lita asked.

"Does it matter I'm here aren't I?" Darien replied.

"He's right who cares why? Serena told them. "Although it is kinda strange that you're here even though you said you'd be gone for a year!" She finished.

"I couldn't stand one more minute without you Meat Ball Head!" Darien answered.

"Odango" Seiya yelled when he saw Serena not knowing what was going on.

"Seiya" Serena yelled then ran over and gave him a hug, and led him over to meet Darien.

"Darien this is my great friend Seiya, Seiya this is my boyfriend Darien." Serena said automatically.

"It's nice to meet you Darien" Seiya said as he cringed at the sound of that "F" word (friend)

"Likewise" Darien looked at Seiya and lifted his hand for Seiya to take, but instead of taking

Darien's hand he left.

"How rude is he." Darien said as he looked down at Serena.

"No he really isn't, he was just nervous with that look you gave him and thought you would break his hand if he took yours that's all." Serena told Darien.

"How do you know all this did he send you a telepathic message?" Darien asked sarcastically .

"No, I saw it in his eyes!" Serena answered. They then leave because Serena promised her mother she would bring Darien home for dinner.

"I wonder where Seiya went?" Lita said aloud.

"Let's go find out!" Mina responded

"Sounds good" The rest chimed in. So they then try to find Seiya and are walking around for 30 mins when they found Seiya with papers all over his table most of them crumpled up.

"Seiya?" Lita asked as she and the girls walked up to him.

"Yes" he answered.

"whacha doin'?" Mina asked.

"An essay because, I failed the last exam." Seiya responded.

"What is it about?" Ami asked.

"The perfect plot on how to win the girl of your dreams from another man." Seiya answered.

"wow" Raye said. They left after Seiya read them his essay.

"Idiots are so gullible" Seiya said with a laugh.

"Who are?" Yaten wondered.

"Those 4" Seiya answered pointing to the girls.

"what are you working on?" Yaten asked.

"A way to break up Darien and Serena." Seiya answered.

"Well how is it going so far?" Yaten asked.

"How's what going?" Taiki asked.

"My plot to break up Darien and Serena." Seiya responded just as Yaten opened his mouth.

"How is it going?" Taiki wanted to know all of a sudden.

"Not so good as you can tell" Seiya said as he showed them the crumpled up pieces of paper.

"I see well why don't you let us help you?" Yaten wondered.

"Help him with what?" Amara asked.

"My essay here read it see what you think of it." Seiya responded as he handed her the paper.

Amara took three minutes to read it. "Oh yea you need A LOT of help and not on your essay but with how messed up in the head you are!" Amara commented, laughed her head off then left.

"Let me read it!" Darien insisted.

"Ok Fine go ahead." Seiya responded as he handed him the paper.

"Interesting title Seiya" Darien pointed out.

"Thank you Darien." Seiya replied.

"Darren and Serra...storm...uh huh...10x stronger...chained...well real...um right that's freaky Seiya would you actually do this?" Darien asked as he finished reading.

"Of course not Darien sheesh!" Seiya yelled

"Alright calm down anyway I need to buy flowers for Serena's mother for a centerpiece for the meal and for being an awesome pre-mother-in-law." Darien said and left.

When he was gone the three of them said "That's all she'll ever be to you!" and then laughed.

Serena came behind them out of nowhere and asked "What's so funny?"

"Serena! Um Yaten told us a joke that's all!" Seiya responded.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up the piece of paper.

"Nothing just my essay that I am working on, read it let me know what you think." Seiya requested.

"Alright if you really want me too" she said as she began reading and finished in about 2 minutes. "OMG Seiya this is fucked up would you actually do this how cruel!" Serena yelled.

"Serena it's just an essay I would never do something like that Odango!" Seiya answered trying to calm her down.

"Why the fuck would you write something..."She was cut off because she saw Darien holding hands with Michelle! Just then Darien leaned in and kissed Michelle, she tried to pull away at first but began kissing back.

"DARIEN, YOU DICK HOW DARE YOU MAKE-OUT WITH MICHELLE IN PUBLIC OR AT ALL"

"Fuck" Darien whispered and pulled away from Michelle and turned around just in time to see Serena kiss Seiya, Seiya pulled away even though he was loving it because if he didn't they would have gone a lot father then kissing because he wanted her soooo bad!

"Come on Seiya I want you to meet my parents so they know at least ONE decent guy!" Serena said as she dragged him away.

"Ok I'd love to meet them" Seiya responded as he followed Serena down the street and when they turned the corner their fingers entwined.


	2. The New Boyfriend

Chapter 2 The New Boyfriend

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.

"MOM I'M HERE" Serena yelled as she dragged Seyia in the house and shut the door.

"Why hello sweetheart" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom i want you to meet my new boyfriend." She called back. Just then you see a slender woman around her mid thirties about 5'6 with short blue hair, purple eyes wearing a purple kimono and a white apron.

"Seiya this is my mother Aoi-chan, Mom this is Seiya." Serena said

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Seiya said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Likewise young man." Aoi-chan said before returning to the kitchen blushing.

"DAD" Serena yelled.

"IN THE DEN PUMPKIN" her dad yelled back. Serena and Seiya then made their way to the den from the hallway outside of the kitchen.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Seiya, Seiya this is my father Kaoru-sama." Serena said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Seiya said as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to see my daughter has found a decent guy to date" Kaoru replied as he took Seiya's hand and shook it.

"We'll be in my room, so call us when dinners ready!" Serena called from halfway up the stairs.

"Yes dear" her dad called back. They reach her room, she opens the door, they walk in and she shuts the door.

"So...what are we going to do until dinners ready?" he asked just then she took her jacket off revealing a baby blue speghetti stap v-neck and a belly button ring with a blue moon on top and a pink star on the bottom.Seiya blushed like crazy at this sight only to blush more when she took off her shirt showing off her pink lacy bra, she sat on the bed and motioned him to sit next to her.

"You ready for this?" Seiya asked.

"With you? of course." Serena replied as she kissed him with enough force to knock him on his back. Seiya unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down revealing her pink and white thong with flowers sewed into the sides. He tore her thong off and started rubbing her clit with his fore and middle finger.  
the kitchen

"Go tell those two dinner is ready" Kaoru said.

"But sweetheart dinner won't be ready for another hour." Aoi replied.

"Just do it imagine what they could do in an hour I don't trust her up there with him." Karou replied.

"hai" Aoi said and went to go get them.  
serena's room

Seiya then undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers to show his harden 9" cock and was just about ready to penetrate her but there was a knock at the door

"Serena sweetie dinner is ready." Her mother's voice came fromt he other side of the door.

"Thanks mom we'll be down in a minute" Serena said and groaned.

"What a cock block man I bet you the minute we get downstairs dinner won't even be ready, she knew what we were doing and wanted to stop us." Seiya said.

"How would my mom know what we were doing my mother is clueless when it comes to that" She answered.

"Well what about your dad?" Seyia asked

"What about my dad?" Serena snapped.

"Whatever let's just get dressed and go down for dinner" Seyia replied.

They get dressed and go downstairs and sure enough dinner wasn't ready and wouldn't have been for another hour.

"I told you so" Seiya whispered in her ear.

"MOM why did you tease me so." Serena whined.

"It's not your mothers fault sweetie it's mine i told your mother to go and get you only because i saw someone peeking into your room and feared for your safety" He lied.

"Oh okay" Serena said not believeing a word of it. "I have something i need to take care of after dinner" She continued.

"Alright sweetie"

2 hours later

"I'm done i'll meet you at the house." Serena said as she walked out the door and drove off in the direction of Darien's apartment complex.

20 mins later

She arrives at the complex and enters the driveway and searches for a place to park, after she parked she entered the complex and made her way to the elevator to check the directory to see which floor Darien lived on she then pressed the upbutton on the wall and ding the elevator opened she got in pressed three and then ding it closed. It took about a minute to get to the third floor ding the doors opened and she walked down the hallway to 362

"DARIEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Michelle screamed as she hit the floor.

Serena could only stand there shocked at what she heard but was dumb-founded by what she heard next.

"My new motto fuck dykes til they're straight bitch." Darien replied as he tied Michelle's arms above her and to the stome coffee table he has.

"LET ME GO! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT IF YOU RAPE A LESBIAN SHE'LL KNOW FOR A FACT SHE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE IN BECOMING A LESBIAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Michelle screamed.

smack

"shut up and stop squirming" Darien told her.

Serena was furious and opened the door only to see Darien drop his boxers and shove all 10" of him into Michelle making her scream.Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for Michelle her first time with a male was forced upon her, she then found herself screaming

"DARIEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF UPON ANYONE ESPECIALLY MICHELLE I HATE YOU I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN WE'RE OVER!

Serena now realizing what happened ran in for a blanket, helped Michelle up,wrapped it around her and lead her down the hallway to the elevator, while Darien still staring at the spot Serena was standing surprised to hear what she had said.


	3. The Old Boyfriend

Chapter 3 The Old Boyfriend

We see Serena running to the car and she gets in trying to erase the image of Darien raping Michelle.

"Serena I'm sorry you had to see that you had to see that!"Seiya told her as they reached her house.

"I can't believe Darien would do something that EVIL." Serena said breaking into tears.

"Oh Serena are you okay?" Seiya asked as he embraced her.

"No, I feel bad for Michelle and Amara." Serena said as she calmed down.

"Amara?" Seiya asked.

"When Rini said that she saw Darien with Amara, well Amara called me when I went to get my spare key and told me what happened." Serena answered

"OMG" Seiya said.

"That's what I thought, what's gotten into Darien?" Serena asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't try to hurt you after today" Seiya replied.

"Why would he want to hurt me?" Serena asked.

"Why would he hurt Amara and Michelle the way he did?" Seiya asked, but continued before she could answer. "You dumped him Serena, pissed him off who knows what's going though his twisted mind"

"Seiya he would never hurt me even IF I break up with him..."

Maybe back then but how can you be so sure now" Seiya cut her off.

"I know Darien he would never hurt me on purpose." Serena replied.

"If you say so Serena, I believe you" Seiya responded. They then got of the car and into the house.

Mommy, Daddy finally you get home!" Rini yelled as they walked in.

"Serena and I have to talk so be a good girl and stay downstairs until we call you up ok honey" Seiya told her.

"Ok daddy" Rini answered as she ran into the living room to play Sailor V. Serena and Seiya made their way up the stairs and into Serena's bedroom where Seiya shut the door. Now unbeknownst (A/N I love that word) to Serena and Seiya Darien was in the tree outside Serena'S room aiming his 45 at the back of Seiya's head, but just as he pulled the trigger Seiya moved and he shot Serena in the chest!

"SERENA!" Seiya yelled as he saw her lying on the floor bleeding, "I'll call an ambulance" Seiya then turns around to find Darien in the tree holding the gun. He then dials 911 on his cell.

"Hello I need an ambulance my girlfriend's been shot! I also need the police so her ex boyfriend can be arrested for shooting my girlfriend in the process of trying to kill me." Seiya said.

"Alright sure the ambulance is on it's way and now I'll put you through to the police station." The operator said.

"Tokyo Police Department how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I wanna report a pre-meditated attempted murder." Seiya answered.

"Hold on I'll direct your call to the commissioner's office" The secretary said.

"Commissioner Darren here." Darren answered.

"My girlfriend's ex-boyfriend has committed pre-meditated attempted murder and shot my girlfriend in the process." Seiya told Darren.

"What's her ex-boyfriends name and where does he live?" Darren asked.

"Darien Sheilds and he lives at 627 S Haltern AVE apt.# 327 on the third floor." Seiya answered.

"Thank you I'll assemble a team now to get this guy Darien." Darren replied.

"No thank you Darren!" Seiya answered then hung up.

"RINI!" Seiya called.

"What happened I saw them take mommy to the hospital?" Rini asked.

"Poor girl mommy was shot by Darien because he tried to kill me but I moved I have already called the police and they are going to arrest Darien" Seiya responded.

"Is mommy gonna die?" Rini asked frightened.

"Oh no honey your mother is going to be fine don't worry." Seiya answered.

"Can we co see her?" Rini asked.

"Of course sweetie put your shoes on and a jacket." Seiya told her.

"Ok" Rini said then she skipped down the stairs. They both get in the car, and buckle up. Seiya starts the car and drives off toward the hospital. Now when anyone drives to the hospital they always pass Darien's apartment building which had two cop cars in front and to Seiyas liking they were leading Darien out in handcuffs.

"We're here." He said and then parked the car. Rini got out and ran into the hospital and asks

"Can I see Serena?"

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I'm her daughter." Rini replied as sweet as can be.

"Alright her room is to your left at the end of the hall." The receptionist told her. She runs down the hall and turns left.

"Mommy!" Rini yelled as she entered the room.

"Rini what are you doing here by yourself?" Serena asked worried.

"I'm not mommy daddy brought me." Rini replied.

"Odango how are you?" Seiya asked as he appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have got to ask Serena a few questions we're FBI investigating a serial rapist/murderer Darien Sheilds." The two officers said to them. DUN DUN DUHHHHH!


	4. Questions

Chapter 4 Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon the only thing that is mine is the plot.

"He's a WHAT?" Odango yelled.

"I'm sorry miss I see you're just as shocked as his parents were when they found out." Officer Chibi Chibi said.

"Parents?" Serena asked very confused.

"Yes we informed them yesterday why are you so surprised?" Officer Taiki asked.

"Well one Darien murdered his parents when he was seven and even if they were alive they never cared about Darien." Serena explained.

"Wow he started young!" the officers said at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked confused.

"What is your relationship with Darien?" Chibi Chibi asked.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend why?" Serena answered.

"We have to get you out of here and to a safe place Miss." Taiki said.

"What for is she in danger?" Seiya asked.

"I'm afraid so sir, It just so happens that half the women were ex-girlfriends of his so if you please the sooner we get her out of here the better." Officer Chibi Chibi responded.

"How many has he killed?" Serena wondered.

"150 in 11 years. Age 7 to 18." Taiki told her.

"Wow thats not very many, I thought there was more!" Serena accedentaly said out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" Chibi Chibi wondered.

"I overheard Darien talking to a friend and he said "Dude you know I have killed 300 people in the course of my life 150 from 7 to 18 and 150 in America that's why I had to fly back so soon.".Serena replied

:whistles:

"Damn no wonder he came back to Tokyo early." Chibi Chibi responded.

"Well he lied to me about why he came back early, so when I heard that I was extremely shocked." Serena replied.

"DUH he's not going to tell you he murdered 150 in America and thats why he had to come back early." Seiya said.

"Don't give me attitude Seiya I'm a blond remember." Serena answered.

"Oh yea!" Seiya replied as he playfully slapped his forehand only to get slapped.

:smack:

"OWW what was that for?" Seiya asked.

"Just cuz" Serena responded with a shrug and a giggle.

"Okay than how did he get away with murdering all three hundred of those women? What were the relations of the other half of the victims? " Seiya asked.

"We are still trying to figure out how he got away with the murders, the other half were random women he would pick up and rape in an empty alleyway and when the women threaten to press charges he killed them." Taiki answered.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

"Well one of the victims survived the attack but was left in the alley presumed dead, we arrived at the hospital she was sent to and got the answers out of her before she died." Chibi Chibi chimed in.

"I see I thought we had to get her...out...DARIEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"Seiya yelled stunned.

"I shot the police officers who arrested me and tore off in their car to see Meatball head."Darien answered as he glared at Serena not knowing the cops were there and all of a sudden you hear

"Darien Shields you are under arrest for the murder and rape of 150 women and the other 150 women you have killed in your lifetime you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you desire and cannot afford one one will be provided for you without charge prior to questioning" Chibi Chibi said as she put the handcuffs on Darien and lead him out.20 minutes later they arrive at the police station and Taiki walk to the table and says

"Book him." and then leaves. Darien is lead down to lockup and thrown into a cell.

"I want my lawyer" Darien yelled as they slammed his cell door shut.

"Darien?" a familiar voice said.

"Galaxia?" Darien said curiously. "What are you doing here?"he wondered.

"I'm your lawyer." she replied.

"Okay well in the hearing tomorrow I'm going to plead guilty to all 302 counts of murder against me." he told her.

:Jaw drops:

"302" Galaxia said shocked.

"Yup I'll pretty much spend the rest of my life in prison!" Darien moped.

"Yea or you'll get the death penalty" Galaxia informed him.

"Oh well I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to bed alright." Darien told her.

"Fine" Galaxia said and left. Morning came rather quickly and Darien was awaken by the slam of his cell door opening.

"Up and adam Shields time 4 your hearing." The guard called to him.

"Alright I'm up let's get this over with." Darien said as he walked out of his cell and out to theparking lot where the prison transport was waiting and he got in. One hour later they reach the court house where he goes through security and is okay, walks into the room and sits down. Finally the judge walks in and asks

"Darien Shields how do you plea?"

"To save you time I plead guilty to all 302 counts of murder" Darien answered.

"Alright I sentence you to life in prison with no parole."The judge said as he slammed down his gravel thing and said " Next case"

"Wow I though for sure you'd get the lethal injection" Galaxia said.

"I know the Judge, Andrew is my best friend."Darien answered as he got into the PT and was off to state prison. Darien arrived in 20 minutes and was put in a cell with one other person he introduced himself as Yaten.


	5. Darien's Escape

Chapter 5 Darien's Escape

A/N names in ()have been changed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters Chelsea and Miranda.

Six years have passed since Darien went to prison. Serena is now 20 and Seiya is 24 they are happily married and Rini is 14 and in 8th grade. Serena is now 5'5 her hair still as blond as ever but now goes halfway down her back and no meatballs. Seiya is now 6'0 he still has his black hair but has cut off the ponytail and now spikes his hair, Rini is 5'2 pink hair down her back like her mother and is off to school an hour early which would make it 6:00 am. Rini is skipping to school when all of a sudden she runs into a young woman about 5'9, long blue hair w/ bright pink highlights that reaches her lower back, she has icy blue eyes and is dressed in a light blue dress that reaches her knees and a pair of pink ankle boots.

"Excuse me" The young woman said politely.

"Nope my fault wasn't watching where I was going sorry" Rini replied

"What's your name?" The young woman asked.

"Rini and yours?" Rini answered.

"I'm (Chelsea), your very polite for an 8th grader your mother has brought you up very well." (Chelsea) replied and walked away.

"Thank you! You are as well" Rini called after (Chelsea) then continued to skip to school. All of a sudden a red Ferrari pulled up beside Rini and the passenger side window went down revealing a woman about 5'8 she had a Haruka haircut brown hair and green eyes she was wearing a black tank top with a dragon form in fake diamonds on it with red tight pants and black shoes asked

"Excuse me little girl, but have you seen this person?" she then showed Rini a picture of (Chelsea.)

"Why?" Rini asked.

"I have to find her and apologize for what I have done" the woman answered.

"Well in that case I have seen her, she went that way" Rini replied as she pointed to her right.

"Thank you I appreciate it more than you know!" she replied and drove off.

"Where are they?" Darien asked himself as he boarded yet another plane in search of Serena and Rini.

Flashback

"Darien time to eat..." was all the guard said before being knocked out.

"Stupid guard" he said as he undressed the guard and himself. He then snapped the guards neck and dressed him in his own clothes, threw his head in a plastic bag, then he took his sheet and wrapped it around the guards neck like a noose and strung him from the ceiling, and finally Darien dressed like the guard walked out of his cell and escape from jail with the greatest of ease. end flashback

"Welcome to Southwest Airlines Tokyo to the US non-stop it's a 17 hour flight so get comfortable folks. We will take off shortly" the stewardess said into the mic and put it back when she was done.

"17 hours" Darien thought. "Great" he accidently said aloud, but no one cared. Meanwhile...

"Come on Chelsea open up!" the young woman yelled while pounding on the door.

"GO AWAY MIRANDA" yelled Chelsea.

"NOT UNTIL YOU HEAR ME OUT!" Miranda yelled back.

"THEN I HOPE YOU BROUGHT A SLEEPING BAG CUZ I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN!"Chelsea screamed.

"I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN IF IT DOESN'T OPEN BY THE TIME I GET TO THREE!"Miranda screamed back..

"FINE give me a minute" Chelsea replied and unlocked the door and as she opened it she said "5 mins."

Back on the plane

" We have arrived in the US and we will be landing shortly." The stewardess said.

"Finally" Darien sighed. The plane landed in 20 mins and Darien waved down a taxi, 10 mins later they drove by Royal Oak where Darien saw Rini talking with her friends so he told the driver "Stop around the corner and wait for me"

"Yes sir" the cab driver replied as he rounded the corner and stopped, he wanted to ask why but didn't.

"Thank you" Darien replied as he got out. Darien then crossed the street and grabbed Rini, ran back to the cab and they drove off a bout 10 mins later they arrive at the hotel Darien was staying at.

"LET ME GO DARIEN" Rini yelled as they entered his hotel room.

"Oh come on Rini Let's have some fun" he responded with an evil grin.

"How?" Rini asked scared. He tore off her uniform. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Having fun" he said as he ripped off her underwear and started to eat her out. "You like that huh Rini" he said as he started licking her clit.

"Yea but that's not the point." she said upset.

"Too bad" he said as he started fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh Darien" Rini moaned as he started caressing her clit with his tongue and getting her off. 1 minute later you hear. "Enjoy my sweet" he said as he finished eating her cum.

"Oh GOD yes" she replied.

"Now you have to return the favor!" Darien said as he unbuckled his pants.

"WHAT?" Rini yelled "No way" she finished.

"I ain't giving you a choice now suck" he said as he shoved his cock down her throat. She sucked as he wanted but then she grabbed it and started to lick it and rub her tongue up and down it like she was eating a big stick.

"Damn Rini have you done this before?" Darien managed to say. She just kept on doing what she was good at and then deep-throated him and then he came and she swallowed every last bit. He then threw her to the ground and told her he was going to fuck her for real this time and she shrugged it off. He started slow so he wouldn't hurt her but all she said was "I like it rough so hurry it up already" so he complied and shoved himself in her at first he was slow just to tease and played with her clit and laughed as she shuttered under his touch then after more whining he sped up and she moved in cahoots with his thrusts and then he started to kiss her she pulled away at first but he kissed her again and forced her to kiss him back by moving out of her slowly and she wouldn't have that she then pushed him over to be on top and moved faster then he did or ever dreamed he could and he came again and then she came but screamed when he bit her. Andrew heard her scream and flew up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator by th time he got to the 17th floor he was exhausted but kept going when he got to Darien's apartment he threw open the door and nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Rini what the fuck are you doing?" Andrew yelled as he saw her naked and on top of Darien he of course still inside her.

"Jeez Andrew settle down or my mother will hear you okay I was bored so I fucked him get over it" she said. Just then her mother walked in but they were both dressed by then.

"Are you okay Rini?" Serena asked worried.

"I'm fine mom how long have you been looking for me?" Rini asked.

"Since lunch the school called and said "Your daughter is not in class but was here earlier" she finished.

"Wow you were worried I bet dad didn't give a fuck!" Rini said.

"Of course he does hunny he loves you, you know that he is on a business trip but when I called him he was extremely upset." Serena answered.

"Can we go home now?" Rini asked.

"Of course hunny" Serena replied and they left


	6. Chelsea VS Miranda

Chapter 6 Chelsea VS. Miranda

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and Chelsea and Miranda.

"5 minutes" Chelsea said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Chelsea I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry you had to see us like that" Miranda answered.

Chelsea: "Psheeh now your sorry yea ok well for your information you did hurt me and I did see you like that you think sorry will just make that go away"

Miranda: "Come on give me a break I was scared and confused. I know you are too so you have to understand"

Chelsea: "If you were so scared and confused why didn't you come to me and we could have sorted it all out and confused? Since when? If you didn't want to marry me or be with me at all you could have just let me know a looong time ago and yes I was scared and no I don't have to understand because my fear didn't push me into the arms of a man"

Miranda: "I LOVE YOU! And I don't want to lose you"

Chelsea: "I loved you too, but now I'm not so sure and you lost me the minute you ever thought about cheating on me let alone doing so with my brother on the day before our wedding"

Miranda: "CHELSEA I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS YOUR BROTHER"

Chelsea near tears shouts "OH! SO, THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO SHRED MY HEART INTO PIECES"

Miranda: "No, but..." she was cut off when she heard.

Chelsea: "NO BUTS YOUR FIVE MINUTES IS UP NOW GET OUT"

Miranda: "I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO PLEASE don't shove me out of your life"

Chelsea: "I didn't shove you anywhere, you did all the shoving yourself"

Miranda: " I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! FORGIVE ME PLEASE? I'll never ever break your heart again as long as I have a say in it"

Chelsea: "maybe call me tomorrow and we will see where we are going if anywhere and I love you too but you have gain my trust again"

Miranda: "I won't let you down again"

Enter Leo

Leo: "Miranda what are you doing here"

Chelsea: " well well well if it isn't my back stabbing brother who slept with my future wi..." she was cut off when she turned around to see Leo and Miranda making-out HARD-CORE.

Chelsea: "GET OUT THE BOTH OF YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Chelsea then shoved them both out slammed then locked her door.

Miranda: "SHIT and I just told her I wouldn't let her down again"

They then hear the door unlocking it opens and Chelsea throws all of Miranda's belongings onto them and shuts the door again locking it, and to their knowledge she went to bed.

Leo: "Well, your screwed but I'm family she can't get rid of me that easy." They then hear a loud crash followed by another and then a loud THUD. They look at each other and run to the elevator, take it down to the lobby, get out and run outside by the entrance only to find a huge T.V. though it was pretty dark outside.

Leo: "My TV" He then falls to his knees and yells "POR QUE"

Miranda: "Not that easy huh?" was all she said and then walked away from the place her true love calls home never to return, and it broke her heart to know she would never see Chelsea again, even though they were to be wed tomorrow the 16th of June.

Leo: "Stupid bitch that's $3,000 down the drain," he too then walked away from the scene weeping the loss of his TV.


	7. Exposure

Chapter 7 Exposure

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or the character Black Fire.

Darien is found on his bad dialing a number on his cell which looks like 1 800-4-Hot-sex.

It rings 3 times and then the person on the other line says "What can I do you for"

"I need you to send someone over right away!" Darien told the man.

"Yes Darien I'll send my best girl right over!" The man said.

"Thank you very much." Darien stated and hung up.

"BLACK FIRE!" Fiore yelled.

"Yes sir" Black Fire said as she approached him.

"The regular called I need you at this address. I told him I would send the best." Fiore replied.

"I'm flattered I'll be there in five minutes I know my way around." Black fire replied as she took the paper from Fiore and was gone.

"This looks like Darien's address" Black fire thought as she arrived at the same hotel that Darien was staying at.

"What a minute this is Darien's room number great!" she said before knocking on the door.

Black Fire:knocks:

Darien: who is it?

Black Fire: Black Fire I was sent here because I'm the best.

Darien:opens the door: Rini?

Rini: If you don't mind call me Black Fire it's the name I use when I'm working." She said as she walked in.

Darien: Ok Black Fire now what shall we do first?

Black Fire: I don't know you tell me you're the boss. Black Fire is wearing a black tube top with blue flames and a black mini-skirt also with blue flames(hence Black Fire heehee)

Darien: Take off your shirt.

Black Fire: How boring oh well :slowly takes off her shirt and inch a minute:

Darien: Oh yea baby just like that aww yea.(he jacking off if you didn't know)

Black Fire:finishes talking off her shirt: Now what?

Darien: Suck me Beautiful.

Black Fire: Alright. She takes it into her month and deep throats it, brings her head up a little and deep throats him again, then she takes it out and licks the tip making Darien shiver, she then runs her tongue slowly up and down the sides of his cock making him moan, She deep throats him yet again and he finally cums down her throat and she swallows.

Darien.

Black Fire: I see you like my work.

Darien.

Black Fire: Damn I'm good.

Darien then pushes her on the couch and strips her of what's left of her clothes and prepares to return the favor. He leans in and licks her clit up and down and all the way around, he then nibbles on it a bit making her moan, then he shoves his tongue into her as far as it will go and he moves it in and out slowly and licks all the way around and back which makes Black Fire arch her back and moan very LOUD. While that's happening he raises his hand puts his thumb on her clit and massages it in a way.

Black Fire: Oh Darien fuck me baby OH YEA just like thaaaa she then reaches her "climax" and cums. While Darien is "cleaning" up he unbuckles his pants pulls them off, and throws his boxers to the floor. Darien then gets up and plunges his cock into her.

Black Fire: Woah! But hey give it to me baby.

Darien: oh I will! He then moves faster and harder.

Black Fire OH Darien harder harder.

He complies and he thrusts as hard as he can.

Black Fire: Darien not that hard ow that hurts.

Darien wasn't paying any attention to her and went harder and harder then he finally released.

Darien: Turn over I'm not done with you yet.

Black Fire: Sorry that's not part of my contract if I allowed you to do that I would get fired sorry that's policy.

Darien: What if I put a gun to your head and made you.

Black Fire: Then, they wouldn't mind they don't want to lose their best whore now do they.

Darien then pulled out a gun and put it to her head, "Turn over I'm not done with you"

Black Fire: Alright.

She then turned over on the couch and flinched in pain as Darien entered her tight ass.

Darien: Damn your tight I'll fix that.

Black Fire:crying: I told you it's not in my contract.

Darien: Oh I love your tight little ass. I'm going to make it in your contract, but just for me.

Darien then sped up his thrusts and made them harder and harder all you could hear was Black Fire crying and then he finally released.

Black Fire: I'm not going to let you do that again you'll just have to shoot me next time it'll hurt less.

Then she got dressed and left.

Darien: We'll see about that.

Black Fire returned to the office to change back into her regular clothes and left to go home, just as she walked out the door Seiya grabbed her and pulled her into his car and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WORKING HERE, YOUR ONLY 14 YEARS OLD! Your mother is going to hear about this I'll tell you"

"Dad please don't tell mom she'll kill me I'll give you a free blow job if you...she was cut off

:smack:

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady we're going home now and for that remark YOU'RE telling your mother what you do." Seiya replied.

"Listen dad if I quit this job and never have sex again til I'm married will you tell mom" Rini tried to bargain.

"This is how it will go you either tell your mother or I'll have to put on this tape and your mother and I will watch your visit with Darien." Seiya said.

"Alright I'll tell her but..." Rini trailed off as she saw the look on her father's face. Twenty minutes later the arrived at the house and Rini decided that her mother would find out whether she tells her or not so at the last minute she turns to Seiya and says

"I've changed me mind you can show her the tape and call me down when it's over." Rini said as she turned to go up the stairs and into her room but Seiya grabbed her arm and said

"No way you're watching it with us"Seiya replied then yelled "SERENA COME DOWN HERE I GOT A NEW MOVIE FOR US TO WATCH AND YOU NEED TO SEE IT"

Serena came running down the stairs and enters the living room and plops onto the couch, just then Rini joined her as Seiya popped in the tape, pressed play and sat down. Serena's eyes went wide as she watched her 14 yr old daughter were doing those things, she turns to Seiya and whispers in his ear

"I think she watches me when I do that to you." Seiya instantly blushed and whispers in her ear

"She learns from the best." Serena then stopped the tape turned to her daughter and said "Explain yourself young lady"

"I don't know how to mom, when I watched you and dad a few weeks ago it looked like a lot of fun except when he did it from behind that was horrible and I knew you guys wouldn't actually let me so I decided I would..." she was cut off by her mother.

"Work as a prostitute and have sex behind our back and with DARIEN! If only you would've asked I would've let you experiment sweetie I was 14 once just 6 years ago I know what its like baby so next time make sure." Serena told Rini.

"For real?" Rini and Seiya asked at the same time surprised.

"Of course sweetie when did you start working there?" Serena replied.

"2 weeks ago today mom!" Rini answered.

"Well you are going to quit right sweetie if not no phone no computer no nothing but school for 4 months you hear me young lady!" Serena stated.

"Yes mom!" Rini got out her cell and dialed her managers number. "Hello fiore I have to quit for family reasons I'm sorry"

"Ok Rini come by tomorrow for your last check it's the biggest one yet thank you for working here we'll miss you especially Darien." Fiore said.

"Thank you Fiore as long as my parents are okay with it I'll come right now!" Rini said.

"Good well I g2g come by or call me if you can't I'll be waiting!" Fiore said and then hung up.

"Mom can you drive me to get my last check please you can even come in with me if you want" Rini wondered.

"Of course let's go." Serena said. They walk out and get into the car, drive for 5 mins. and reach the place. Rini was relieved Serena trusted her enough to go in alone how embarrassing it would be for her to walk in with her mother

"Rini you came here's your check!" Fiore said as he handed her an envelope.

"I wish I didn't have to quit this was fun oh well!" Rini thought as she took her check and left only to see Darien raping her mother in the car.

:gasps:

dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhh


	8. Shotguns and Rocket Launchers

Chapter 8 ShotGuns and Rocket Launcher

Not a lot of things ran through Rini's mind as she saw the man she had just fucked raping her mother all she could do is by reflex she ran inside and yelled

"Fiore Throw me the Shotgun from behind the counter!" Fiore was a little confused but complied a moment later. Rini then ran outside and shot off the Shotgun on accident and of course missed just then she saw Darien look up and he said

"You've been a bad girl and now your mother must be punished." He then flipped her over on her stomach and prepared to penetrate her anal area.  
Rini ran to the right side of the car and shot Darien in the chest making him fly through the left car door, she then circled around and shot Darien three more times once in each ball and once in his cock. Rini then wiped the gun clean, ran back in the club to give Fiore the gun, she then ran back outside got in on the driver side and drove home.

"DAD GET OUT HERE!" Rini yelled as she pulled up to the house. Seiya cam running only to find his daughter with her mother and her mother looked terrible.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Darien, If Rini hadn't have come out into the parking lot when she did he would have rapped me to death." Serena said and then fainted.

While Rini tended to her mother Seiya beknownest to them all took out the Rocket Launcher he had stashed away in the linen closet and snuck out into the night. Now unfortunately for Seiya he had no idea how to get to the apartment complex Darien was staying so he cloaked the R.L and went into a gas station for directions.

"Wow that is a lot easier then I thought I could have gotten there on my own shit!" Seiya sad as he walked in the direction of the complex, when he got there 10 minutes later he saw Darien taken into the complex in a wheelchair by a nurse and waited.

An hour later out came the nurse and the ambulance drove away now he knew the apartment number and so went around the back and aimed the R.L at Darien's window and BOOM shot a rocket into his window and ran off.


	9. The New Edition

Chapter 9 The New Edition

Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot of the story the rest of it doesn't belong to me I wish anyway Toru and Hikaru were borrowed with permission from ThUnDeRhEaRt.

Seiya got back home in 15 minutes snuck in the house only to find no one was home which was better for him to hide the R.L in the linen closet without the risk of Serena or Rini finding it. He was also quite worried if they weren't home that means he could have.." his thoughts were cut off as he heard Rini yell from downstairs

"DAD WE'RE BACK"

"How long have you guys been gone? How did you guys leave without me knowing?" Seiya wondered not to look suspicious.

"15 minutes and we went out the back" Rini replied.

"Seiya, I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?" Serena chimed in.

"The bad" he said without hesitation.

"The baby is Darien's" Serena answered in a low voice.

"WHAT? Your pregnant I thought.." and with that he collapsed.

"Rini sweetie can you do me a favor and sleep over at a friends house so your father and I can talk?" Serena asked.

"No problem mom I'll stay at Tara's place I'll go and pack some clothes." Rini replied as then ran upstairs to pack.

"Seiya wake up sweetheart" Serena said as she patted his face with a wet cloth.

"Bye mom" Rini called from the back.

"Later sweetie" Serena called then Seiya woke up.

"Where is she going?" Seiya asked not knowing what was going on.

"Tara's because we need some time alone to discuss this." Serena stated

Tara's House

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Espinoza sorry it's such short notice" Rini said as she entered the house.

"It isn't a problem besides Toru has missed you like mad and won't shut up about you." Hikaru replied. Rini blushed just as Toru walked in

"Hey Ri what's up?" Toru asked.

"Nothing much How have you been?" Rini replied.

"Alright I guess, better now" Toru replied with a wink which made rini blush even more.

"Let's go Rini!" Tara said as she dragged Rini away to her room. "Don't get any ideas Rini my moms home til 12!" Tara mentioned that with a wink.

"kk" Rini replied smiling

12:05

"Knock Knock sexy" Rini said as she knocked on Toru's bedroom door.

"Hey Ri come on in" he said as he opened the door long enough for her to walk in and shut the door.

Serena's House

"Serena I won't have you killing this child no matter who the father is" Seiya said as soon as Serena opened her mouth.

"What will we do then?" Serena asked.

"Raise it as our own or give it up for adoption whichever you want to do sweetie" Seiya replied.

"I don't want to make any decisions until Rini gets home I mean she's part of this family too and should have a say in all this" Serena stated.

"Alright then we won't bring this back up until Rini comes home later on today." Seiya replied and that was the end of it.


	10. Anyone Order a round of makeup sex?

Chapter 10 Anyone order a round of Make-up sex?

Toru's Room

"Damn I can't get this stupid thing open." Toru cursed.

"Then let's not use it." Rini suggested.

"I don't know Rini that's not a very smart move on both our parts." Toru answered.

"Do you really want to be smart or are you scared?" she taunted.

"Neither, I just want to be safe I'm too young to have a little surprise because you didn't want to use a condom!" Toru replied.

"It's not that I don't want to it just takes to long to open one of those." Rini pointed out.

"Well I think it's worth the wait if you don't get pregnant." Toru replied "I would think it was worth it, but by the time you get it open I'm no longer in the mood." Rini told him.

"Well I'm going to be safe so if you don't like it have at it with someone else!" Toru replied harshly.

:tears form:

"FINE!" Rini yelled and ran out of the room crying.

"RINI" Toru yelled as he tore out of the room after her.

5 mins later

"RINI WAIT UP!" Toru yelled starting to catch up slightly.

"WHY?" Rini yelled back without turning around.

"WE NEED TO TALK!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" she yelled and stopped.

"Let's go back to my house." Toru suggested.

"Alright I guess." Rini answered and they started walking back.

10 minutes later "I'm sorr.." Toru was cut off by Rini's lips pressed against his.

"Show me how sorry you are." She said as she removed her shirt.

"Alright then and guess what I got it open after you left so let's go." He said as he dropped his pants to reveal his 6 inch cock.

She took her pants off and he slowly took off her panties with his teeth, while applying the condom, while rubbing her clit with his thumb all at the same time. (A/N talk about the ability to multi-task)

He waited till she was wet enough to enter her without hurting her when she was at this point he jammed all6 inches into her opening and she gasped at first but only at first for the gasps were turned into moans and little squeaks of delight as he sucked at her breasts.

She as all off this was going on was sucking on his neck when he went up for air or switched breasts. They were fornicating for 7 hours give or take 5 mins each time he had to change condoms. Toru rolled over and was exhausted only to be flipped over and heard Rini say

"My turn I have needs too and we aren't stopping till I'm done got it"

o.0 "if you say so sweetie" Toru said in a very tired voice.


	11. Confusion on why Seiya is Rini's dad

OK i got a review that said they were confused on why Rini called Seiya dad, well the story behind that is Usagi and Seiya had an affair in the same time frame thatMamoru and Usagi made love for the first time, now in the Moon Kingdom if your engaged to anyone you guys are pretty much married and everyone knows that it's looked down upon when a Royalty cheats on they're spouse so when Usagi was pregnant with Rini she told everyone including Seiya that the baby was Darien's, however, Seiya had a DNA test run on the baby to figure out it was his. 


	12. Adoption and Tragedy

Chapter 12

phone rings

"Hello" Rini said in a tired voice.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie but your father and I need you home pronto." Her mother said.

"I'll be there soon" Rini said and hung up.

"Sorry Toru I have to go it sounds urgent we have to do this again though I wish you were awake but oh well ill call later and tell you what went down." Rini told the sleeping boy.

Rini got up and dressed and out the door in less then five minutes.

"MOM I"M HOME WHAT"S UP?" Rini yelled when she opened the door.

"Good Rini we have a very important matter to discuss" Seiya said as he walked out of the living room.

"I see I could kinda tell by the tone in mom's voice so what do we have to discuss?" Rini asked.

"Let's go into the living room and sit with your mother." Seiya said as he lead Rini into the living room.

"Mom what's wrong?" Rini asked as she saw her mother had been crying and for quite a while.

"Sweetie I'm pregnant with Darien's baby and your father and I want your opinion on what we should do. do you want a brother or sister around or do you think we should give him/her up for adoption?" Serena said and tried not to cry.

"Wow um...I wouldn't mind a brother or sister but every time you see him/her you'll be reminded about what happened and I don't want you to suffer like that so I think we should give it up to people who want a baby yet can't have one who will love this baby just as much as we would." Rini finished proud of her selflessness.

"Alright it's settled and there is no reason why we can't have another child when your mother's ready so unfortunate people get one and you'll get a brother or sister too just not as soon as you think though." Seiya pointed out.

"Rini darling I'm proud of you for putting someone else's needs before yours there is some hope for us after all Seiya" Serena said and laughed.

Seiya couldn't help himself and he laughed too but only a little.

Rini then gets up and runs into the kitchen and picks up the phone and dials Tara's number but the answering machine picks up

"You have reached Hikaru, Tara and Toru we can't make it to the phone right now but leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can thank you"

beep

"Hey Toru It's Rini I know you guys are probably still asleep well I told you before I left I would call to let you know what was.

All of a sudden the phone picks up and a man says "If you ever want to see your little friends again you will follow my instructions as best you can do I make myself clear." The man said.

"Of course what do you need me to do?" Rini asked the man.

"I want your mother" The man said

"My mom but she's baking and why would you want my mom, she doesn't even know my friends?" Rini stated.

"Alright fine I will work with you then meet at the alley behind the arcade alright leave in about five minutes." The man said.

"Alright I'll be there just don't hurt them ok please." Rini pleaded but all she heard was a dial tone.


	13. Why Yaten Went to Prison

Chapter 13 "Why Yaten Went to Prison?" 

Disclaimer I don't Own Sailor Moon.

It was a dark afternoon on that day, one month and a half ago, the day that totally changed Sarah's life, but that entire week of intrusion of her body made it worse. Sarah Kinsey was a normal girl about 16 and ½, tall, with light brown hair with red streaks all over, she had light hazel eyes with little green specks that use to luster in the sunlight until that fateful day,  
now they look dull as if they never knew what the sun was or how it use to give them such life.  
She used to dress like a normal teenaged girl; the cute low neck tops with the low rider jeans and those hip huggers, but now she only wears baggy shirts and jeans. Sarah was a freshmen at Juban high, but her mother pulled her out two weeks in to be home schooled.

"NO, what are you doing to me?" She heard her voice screaming in her head as she always did ever since the most dreadful week of her life .

"Shut up!" the man yelled. She shakes her head in attempt to force the voices out, but it doesn't work it never does. She lies in bed for hours crying as she listens to the voices drown out her tears.

"STOP let me go!" She screamed at the man.

"NO, now shut up and let me finish the sooner it is the less painful it will be for you"  
The man screamed back.

"No I said let me go!" she screamed again struggling this time, but all she got for her feeble attempt was a back hand to the right cheek.

"SHUT UP, and take it like the bitch you are!" The man screamed in a harsh tone. She finally falls asleep around 2:00 in the morning, and she has gone through this everyday since the week she went missing and no one could find her. She is asleep for about an hour before memories of that day and that whole week become images in her dreams and she then awakens in a cold sweat.

_ "I relive that week every time I go to sleep, or close my eyes longer than it takes for me to blink."_ she thinks to herself as she gets up and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Honey did you have that dream again."Her mother asked in a worried motherly like tone.

"DUH mom why do you ask stupid questions, don't you think if I didn't would still be in my room asleep? I've only been having that dream for the last month mother." Sarah replied irritated.

"I'm sorry honey I just worry that's all. You don't get any sleep anymore, and you don't talk to me or your father, sweetie we are here to help." her mother answered.

"HELP? Mom why are you talking crazy. You can't help me what's done is done it's in the past I just wish it would stay there instead of haunting me you know? I don't mean to snap,  
I'm just frustrated." She said and went to hug her mom and then cried as her mother stroked her hair. As she calmed down it dawned on her that her mother was up again at three in the morning.

"Hey mom why are you up again?" She asked confused.

"Well sweetie remember your father took me to the hospital for my migraines, the doctor said "There's this new surgery that will not only reduce the number of migraines, but it will help make them less unbearable to handle." unfortunately we can't afford the surgery, so the doctor gave me pain killers that I take before bed and if I wake up with a migraine which I usually do around this time so I take it wait a half an hour for it to kick in and go back to sleep." her mother answered.

A month and a half earlier

I was on my way home from my first day in high school, I was excited already had some friends and not a lot of homework. When all of sudden someone grabs me from the alley, throws a bag over my head and tosses me into the back seat of a car. I struggled to get free, but he was tying my arms tightly behind my back and had my legs in between his. After he, I assumed it was a he, because the person was groping me as he finished tying my legs together. I then felt my panties sliding down my legs and then a finger was inserted, he then started thrusting, and then inserted three more I tried to scream but it was muffled by the bag. The man said

"It will all be over soon" he then was sucking on my clit, it felt good at first until he removed his fingers and replaced them with his entire fist which brought tears to my eyes. I finally climaxed, as that happened he stopped sucking but was still thrusting his fist in me harder and harder. Suddenly his fist was removed, yet he wasn't done with me he then placed his penis inside of me and released his seed, and then pulled my panties back up.

"You sick fuck, how dare you! Let me go!" I screamed, but all I heard was the door shutting and the car speeding off. "Where are you taking me?" I asked panic stricken, but the only response I got was him turning on the radio. "Where are you taking me?" I try again, but the only thing he did was turn the music up louder. Obviously he wasn't much of a talker whoever he was in the car or at all it seemed. "Hey if you at least tell me where we are going I'll shut up for the rest of the trip!" I tried to yell over the music it seemed to have worked because I heard movement, yet still no answer. We have been driving for hours at least it seemed like it when all of a sudden the car stopped, in the back of my mind I hoped it was for good, but the fumes burning my nose told me he had just stopped for gas.

"Thanks babe ill catch up with you later, right now I have a package to deliver to the boss." Yaten told the girl.

_ "Shit"_ I thought, as I remembered what had happened earlier in the car.

"Alright hun, I know how the boss can get if he doesn't get what he wants on time." The woman replied.

"Damn another guy, I was personally picked out for this sick guys fantasy or something"  
I mumble to myself.

"Hey you sit up!" The man told me. I sit up fearing what he'll do to me if I disobeyed him, I shut my eyes really tight waiting for a hit that never came.

"What happened? Did he miss?" The answer comes to me quicker then the question a hole was slit where my mouth was as he asked

"Would you like some water?"

"Yea sure but first where are you taking me?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon, so just drink the water because it's the last stop I make until we get there. Don't say a word about this!"

"Why would I it wouldn't help me any would it?

"Good, now then I have a small blanket in the trunk if you want to take a nap til we get there. My boss won't mind that, because it'll better prepare you."

"Ok that's fine, Im quite tired anyway." I said missing the last part that he stated.

"I'll be right back" he said. He then popped the trunk to pull out a small blue and white blanket.

"Thanks, but what is this better preparing me for?" I asked as I laid down and curled up into a ball.

"For what lies ahead." he said, shut my door, opened his and shut his while starting the car. Last thing I remember before dozing off was the sound of his car peeling out. I was asleep for what seemed like days, when I was awoken by the door opening.

"We're here." he said as he took me out of the car and dragged me into the house I think,  
I was then thrown on a bed my clothes were ripped off and I was handcuffed spread eagle,  
however my legs were tied with silk scarves. I was alone for a while the bag still over my head,  
but now there were two holes were my nostrils are so I could breath.

"You want anything?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yea, I want you sick psychos to let me go!" I answered, but was punched in the face.

"Shut up, and tell me something I can get you."

"Water"

"Fine" he said and walked out of the room.

"Mouthy one she is"he told the other man.

"Yaten can you do me a favor? I known it's hard to believe, but I have never talked harsh to a woman even though I have raped many" the other man started.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to talk into a tape recorder and say all the things you would say to a woman you are raping, and when you are done I will listen to the tape and mix up the words a bit."

"I'll get right on it sir" Yaten replied and left the hallway to do the favor that will ruin his life.

_"I knew there was a reason that I hired him what a weak-minded fool."_ the boss thought as he watched Yaten round the corner

Yaten's Room.

"Shut up!"

"NO, now shut up and let me finish the sooner it is the less painful it will be for you."

"SHUT UP, and take it like the bitch you are!"

"I'm done for now, but I will be back later for four more rounds."

"Don't get too comfortable when you get some sleep for you never know when I might get a midnight urge to rape you."

"If I hear you trying to yell or anything that might attract outside attention I'll shoot you with my friend here my 45 and then have my way with you while you bleed and suffer and then when im done ill bandage you up."

Court House

"Will the defendant please rise?" The Judge said as he gestured Yaten to stand. Yaten rose along with his lawyer.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" The Juror sat down in the jury box.

"We have Your Honor." Juror #1 answered

Flash back

"I'm not guilty, Reckless endangerment, come on I gave her water, I Called The Police, I even fed her that little ungrateful bitch." Yaten stated angrily.

"Well that's not what she told us. We'll offer twenty years, with chance of parole in ten." Mr.  
McCoy said.

"Hell no I won't admit to something I didn't do!" Yaten replied angrily.

"Ok see you in court." Mr. McCoy said and pointed to the door.

"Whatever" Yaten said as he left the room.

Court house

"On the indictment kidnaping in the first degree How does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant Guilty"

"On the indictment of endangering the life of a minor how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant Not Guilty"

"On the last indictment of the 20 counts of rape. How does the jury?"

"We find the defendant Yaten McGonzu Guilty."

"Your sentencing hearing will be held here tomorrow morning nine o'clock sharp. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury court is dismissed." :bang:

"Why did you say all that shit? I didn't do anything of the sort." Yaten asked Sarah telepathically.

"He threatened to kill my family if I didn't" she answered in the same way.

"Who?"he mouthed. She then turned and walked into the elevator and out of his life for good.

"Damn him!" Yaten whispered as he realized his boss had set him up from the beginning.

The next day

"Mr.McGonzu you are hereby sentenced to 30 years in a maximum security prison" :bang:  
the judge said "Next case."


	14. Death Times 2

Chapter 14 A baby dies and a little girl is killed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

Rini panics as she hung up the phone. She heard the car pull out of the driveway, her parents were on there way to the hospital to checkif the baby is ok. She didn't have time for the police either. Just as she was about to leave the house an envelope with a very strange symbol on it came through the mail slot. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow at the look of this symbol. She then opened it up and read the letter inside.

_Rini,_

_I'm holding your boyfriend and his family hostage as you have been informed moments ago. My demands are simple. I am giving you a chance to save this family. I wish to force you into fulfilling one of the most darkest fantasies I have ever had. If everything I ask of you is not completed, I will slowly torture and kill my captives one by one for each demand unsatisfied. I'm at 2416 Ganglion Ave, If you attempt to tell anyone, especially the police they die._

_Yours Truly,_

_C.S_

"_Damn, well I guess it's my fault they were kidnaped so i I guess it's my responsibility to save them."_ Rini thought. Rini took the extra car in the driveway. She drove for about 20 minutes before she arrived at her destination. _"What a dump"_ she thought as she parked the car across the street. As she entered the house, she was strolling through the living room when she felt a sharp pain in her back and then she fell to the floor. The woman who hit her was now on top of her ripping her clothes off and started to hogtie her then she was knocked out by the Cloroform, and thenthe woman carried her to where HE was.

"Hello Rini." he said as she woke up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Silence!" he yelled as he smacked her so hard on her bare ass she cried out in pain.

"Now do as you're told or your little friend here.." He points to the picture of her and Brittany."she dies".

"Alright" she said.

"Good, now I'm going to lay sideways and we will do my favorite part of foreplay."

"I've never done-

-"Shut up whore" he yelled then he pinched her ass. They were 69ing for about 10 15 minutes before they both finally released. He was getting ready to rape her as he was jacking off to make himself hard again he stuck his three fingers inside of her which made her moan in pain. As the masturbation intensified he inserted a fourth finger which hurt so bad she struggled but while this was going on she kicked him which sent his whole fist til his wrist disappeared which made her cry so hard she couldn't stop

"Gag her or something that noise is driving me insane." A rolled sock was then placed into her mouth, then a bandana was tied around her head so the sock would stay in place.

He finally was hard enough to enter her and did in a very rough manner. He was inside her for about an hour the tears streamed and smeared all over her face. "Now to end such a perfect time for me anyway you will suck me off while I rape you not only from the front again but also from behind with this two sided dildo... he showed her a two pronged dildo one side was four inches and the other was about six. Now she started on him while he lubed up the six inch part so entry into her ass will go smoother. As he entered her cunt it was no problem but when he slammed the six inch part into her ass she bit down out of habit when she was in pain which made him yell

"BITCH, Your friend dies now." he yelled as he took out his phone "The little girl dies."

"NOOOO I didn't mean too please." all she got for her trouble was a back hand to the left cheek.

"Shut up" he said after he slapped her. After about 2 minutes he went back to raping in both holes.

The Hospital

"The doctor will see you now" the nurse told Serena and Seiya as she ledthem to the room where the doctor was waiting with a ultrasound machine.

"Please Lie down miss and we will get started. Now the doctor wasn't really a doctor; it was actually a woman friend of Darien in disguise she then shut the door and started toward Serena.

"Now this will feel cold and you may feel a little pinch, but it's nothing to worry about." She rubbed on the gel and then gave her a shot in the stomach, which willinduce a miscarriage.

"Ummm miss, have you been taking your vitamins and eating healthy?" she asked concerned.

"Of course I have why?" Serena asked just as concerned.

"I only ask because you're losing the baby as we speak." she said trying to hide her smile.

"What? I don't understand, I did everthing I could to make sure the baby would be healthy" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Miss, but your babys gone." She said as she walked towards the door as she turned the knob she turned to say "This is a very hard time for you both I'll leave you two alone you may leave when you are ready." she then walked out and smiled.

Back at the house

Finally he was done with Rini and untied her and gave her clothes to put on.

"Rini how could you kill my sister you bitch!" Toru said as he walked out of the house with his parents.

"_Damn it I should've have bit down I couldn't help it, it was out of my control. We all could've hang out, but no im dumb and now she's gone."_ Rini thought as she cried the drive home and locked herself in her room.

Her Parents got home about five minutes after her and were about to make her increasingly bad day worse.


End file.
